A review of prior art relative to map holders generally and to ski map holders specifically depicted in existing patents exposes many advantages of a ski map that can be mounted on the wrist for use by a skier while skiing. Mention has been made of the convenience, increased safety factor, and potential cost savings in map production to be achieved by the various proposed devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,311 to McBride addresses these concerns and furthers the art through a device that can be concealed while skiing. The new features are described as ones to protect the map holder itself and to maintain the desired `look` of the skiers outfit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,917 to Tourigny addresses the issue of style in skiing by presenting a pocket-type of map or key and coin holder to be considered to be display apparel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 to Connell, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,852 to Ford, et al. both address the issue of a map holder consisting of an integral strap and pocket for map storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,193 to Brandell is an elaborate holder apparatus encompassing both the pocket type of enclosure and a structure for supporting features to facilitate its use including reference to illumination and magnifying devices.
It is important also to consider the manner in which ski areas maps are presently dispensed. The ski area-provided maps are generally quite large. They are often visually attractive. Almost invariably they must be folded excessively and otherwise damaged during use. Although most areas provide the maps free to customers, the skier is obligated to purchase a map holder of the type described by the prior art in order to achieve the convenience of hands-free use and/or near instant referral. Because of the size of the maps that the ski areas provide, the map is damaged to conform to the confines of the map holders described by all patents uncovered and referenced as prior art. In addition, only a partial view of the map is available at any given time during use until the map is refolded and re-inserted into the map holders described by the prior art. One is less likely retain a damaged map as a souvenir guide despite its previous visual attraction. Thus waste is encouraged if one wishes to retain a pristine area map.
Although skiing is for many participants a highly fashion-conscious activity the nature of the prior art generally does not reflect that fact. The majority of the prior art must be adjusted and readjusted for each use in placing or removing the map holder and in every instance using straps or systems that are difficult or impossible to individualize or personalize.
Our map and holder system addresses shortcomings of the prior art through the development of an integral, protected map of all area trails and mounting method for attachment to a wide and adjustable or interchangeable elastic strap that encircles the wrist.